Situacion de Fantasía
by TheGoshtBoy
Summary: Ahora si sentía que le iba a dar un ataque, su rostro enrojeció completamente al tiempo que de sus oidos salía humo a chorros. ¿Era verdad lo que acaba de escuchar?. Nota: Por favor, antes de leer el fic, leer las notas del autor al principio del fic.


**Nota del Autor: Hola de nuevo mis queridos amig s de fanfiction!. Aqui estoy de nuevo con un fic de nuestra pareja favorita BBRAE. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribí. Les puse en la descripción que lean esta nota por una buena razón. Este fic es algo especial porque tiene dos finales(Conciencia: ahora si ya se te terminó de zafar el último tornillo que te quedaba. ¿Como vas a publicar un fic con dos finales?. Acaso ya se te fundió el...?**

**Yo: Suficiente amigo!, ya dije que era un fic con dos finales. No tienes que hacer tanto drama por eso. Ahora voy a continuar). Como decía, este es un fic con dos finales alternativos. ¿Por que?. Porque estoy loco, naa mentira. Por el simple hecho de que no pude decidirme por uno o por el otro. Así que decidí publicarlo con los dos finales que se me ocurrieron y si ustedes los leen, pueden comentar el que más les gustó de esta pequeña historia. Como decía, espero que sea de su agrado y de verdad, disculpen si este fic quedó raro, no sé ni de donde salió( de mi cabeza). Quiero aclarar que en este fic, Chico Bestia y Raven tiene 18 y 19 años respectivamente, si, yo también supe que Bestia al parecer es menor que Raven, pero bueno, ¡Viva el BBRAE! Tambien disculpen el nombre, no se me ocurrió otro. XD. Ahora si, vamos con el fic!.**

**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la DC y Warner Bros**

_**Situación de Fantasía**_

_**Capítulo Único**_

Raven levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo en ese momento, era la tercera vez que lo hacía en lo que iba de mañana.¿Por que y para que?. Simple, su atención se centraba en el chico verde que jugaba a los videojuegos con Cyborg en el sofá de el frente. No dejaba de preguntarse que era lo que esas figuras en la pantalla tenían de interesante como para que ellos se concentraran tanto. Suspiró internamente para después volver a centrar su atención en el libro.

Una interesante escena se desarrollaba en el libro, en ella, la protagonista se acercaba a su amado, quien había sobrevivido a una peligrosa guerra de hechiceros. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, se abrazaron y compartieron un beso. Raven sonrió ante la escena, se preguntó como seria besar a Chico Bestia. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Cyborg, quien le decía al cambiante que volvía en 5 minutos, seguramente por algo de comer.

La gótica volvió a levantar la mirada del libro, casi se cae para atrás. Chico Bestia se encontraba a centímetros de ella, su pecho estaba cerca de rozar el libro. Ni siquiera escuchó que se moviera, menos lo sintió acercarse. Raven casi no demostró lo sorprendida que estaba, sorpresa que después se convirtió en cólera. Entonces fue cuando reaccionó.

**-¡¿Pero que demonios te pasa?!. ¡Casi me matas del susto!- **

**-Raven-** La voz de él sonó seria, suave y profunda, sin una pizca del infantilismo que lo caracterizaba. **-Te quiero besar- **Ahora si sentía que le iba a dar un ataque, su rostro enrojeció completamente al tiempo que de sus oidos salía humo a chorros. ¿Era verdad lo que acaba de escuchar?. Solamente se le ocurrió decir una cosa.

**-Ni se te ocurr...-** No pudo terminar su frase, ya que el cambiante sin más le arrebató el libro, lanzándolo lejos para después tomarla de la cintura y colocar sus labios sobre los de ella. Raven al principio pensó en mandarlo a volar, de hecho, ya la esfera oscura se estaba gestando en su mano. El problema era que...no quería hacerlo. Decidió mandarlo todo al infinito y mas allá y dejarse llevar.

No iba a negar que estaba disfrutando su beso soñado, el inconveniente era que lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. No se dio cuenta de en que momento se había recostado en el, muy convenientemente, cómodo sofá con Chico Bestia encima. Se separaron, Raven transpiraba mientras trataba de controlar su agitada respiración. El cambiante por el contrario, sonreía de satisfacción, disfrutando la imagen frente a él. La hechicera decidió hablar.

**-Creo que Cyborg puede volver-** Fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, ni gritos, ni insultos, ni chicos verdes volando por ventanas cuyos vidrios serían rotos por el impacto, lo cual equivaldría a sermones de una hora(cortesía de Robin) sobre el cuidado de la torre y sus ventanas. Y bla,bla,bla...

**-Todavía no, Rae- **Fue la simple respuesta del chico mientras se quitaba los guantes. Volvió a probar los labios de la gótica, esta vez, ella si pudo corresponder a la primera. Sintió como las manos, ahora descubiertas, del cambiante recorrían su bien formada figura, pasando por su estrecha cintura y terminando en sus piernas, sintiendo lo suaves, torneadas y firmes que eran. Ante esto, Raven suspiró de satisfacción ante el toque del chico sobre su piel expuesta, se sentía demasiado bien.

**-Mmmmm-**

**-¿Te gusta nena?-**

**-No...hables...sólo continúa-** Ordenó ella, a lo que Gar sólo respondió con una sonrisita de picardía. Acarició sus bien formados glúteos para sorpresa de ella, dando un pequeño respingo ante el disfrute del cambiante.

**-Estás muy bien dotada mi querida Rae-** Susurró Chico Bestia en su oído.**-Creo que deberíamos hacer algo con tu molesto uniforme- **Finalizó el chico, Raven ya parecía haberse olvidado de que se encontraban en la sala y si se acordaba tampoco le importaba. Tampoco le importó cuando el cambiante encontró la cremallera de su leotardo. Comenzó a bajarlo lentamente...

_**Final Numero 1**_

**-Si... por favor...más-**

**-Oye Cyborg, creo que deberíamos despertar a Rae. Debe tener una pesadilla- **Habló el cambiante a su compañero de juegos mientras trataba de derrotarlo en la partida que jugaban.

**-¿Por que lo dices bestita?-**

**-Porque está haciendo muchos ruidos raros, por eso creo que es una pesadilla- **Cyborg sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

**-Un poco más rápido...- **Raven

**-Olvídalo, está teniendo un sueño ''feliz'', mejor no la molestamos-** Habló el mayor.

**-Un sueño feliz?- **Chico Bestia quedó en silencio un momento. -**Claaarooo- **Habló el chico verde, comprendiendo lo que su amigo quería decir. Quedaron en silencio un momento, el cambiante rompió el silencio.

**-¿Con quien crees que sea?- **Cyborg sabía la respuesta, pero no la diría directamente.

**-Espero que sea contigo, bestita-** Habló el mayor guiñandole un ojo al verde, el cual se sonrojó de sólo pensarlo.

**-Ojalá Cy, ojalá...- **Chico Bestia decidió concentrarse en su juego. En el sofá de en frente, Raven seguía soñando...

_**Final Numero 2**_

**-Raven-**

**-Si...por favor...más-**

**-Raven...-**

**-Un poco más rápido...-**

**-¡RAVEN!- **Gritó Chico Bestia para despertar a la gótica, la aludida abrió lentamente los ojos, miró hacia todas partes con algo de desconcierto en su mirada. Finalmente, se concentró en la persona que se encontraba en frente de ella, Chico Bestia. Pudo notar, con gran dolor, que:

Numero 1: No se encontraba encima de ella.

Numero 2: No la estaba tocando

Numero 3: Hablaba como siempre(cosa que no le importaba ya que le gustaba así).

Numero 4: Todavía llevaba puesto su leotardo.

**-¿Que pasó'?-**

**-Te quedaste dormida mientras leías, Cyborg y yo ya terminamos de jugar. El se fue a su cuarto y pensé en despertarte para que descansaras en tu habitación-** Finalizó el cambiante ante la atenta mirada de Raven. Decir que la gótica escuchó esta explicación sería un pecado.

En su mente una idea comenzó a gestarse, había quedado bastante picada con lo del sueño. Se sentía fuera de sí, estaba algo urgida en ese momento. Obviamente ella y el mutante no habían tenido la mejor amistad en el pasado, pero con el pasar del tiempo su amistad se había intensificado, al punto de llegar a la atracción. Había sentido de vez en cuando la mirada del chico encima de ella, sin contar las atenciones e insinuaciones, asi que podría usar eso a su favor en ese momento de urgencia. Si, porque estaba ''algo'' urgida. La fría, calculadora , poco comunicativa y tímida Raven se fue al caño, quedando una mas liberada. Sin mediar palabra, estampó sus labios co los del cambiante en un furios beso, que el chico correspondió con la misma intensidad a pesar de no entender nada de lo que ocurría. Raven se separó de el, para después hablar.

**-Tuve un sueño erótico contigo, asi que si estas dispuesto, quiero hacerlo realidad ahora mismo- **Los ojos del cambiante comenzaron a brillar ante la oportunidad que se le presentaba. No hizo falta que le rogara mucho. Desaparecieron en un portal(cortesía de la gótica) con destino a la habitación de la aludida.

_**Fin**_

**Notas Finales: Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, si el segundo final quedó...¿raro?. Si, porque pensé en una Raven deshinibida y bueno, eso salió. Comenten si les gustó el primero, el segundo o ninguno :'( . O si ustedes tienen otro final. Con esto me despido chicos y chicas. Hasta la próxima. Los saluda, TheGoshtBoy!**


End file.
